


磁石/Y2 浪漫派

by IMHERBST



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMHERBST/pseuds/IMHERBST
Summary: 我所了解的浪漫，是交换我们的味道。





	磁石/Y2 浪漫派

樱井端着酒杯看着男人从自己眼前走过，男人还轻佻的露出一个笑，手却紧紧的拉着另一个男人，似醉非醉的靠在比他还高的男人身上，语气也颇为露骨的说：“等一下......我们......”

觉得好笑，这个男人明明是个α，又生得一身媚态，好似欲拒还迎也犹抱琵琶半遮面，叫人始终看不清他的真实面目，这倒是和他的身份切合得巧妙：社会记者，常年在各种当红的报纸或者周刊杂志上见得的有名的，手段高明或者被人嘲讽用肮脏的方式交换也不被在意的记者 - 二宫和也，后面一般跟着一大串名头：当红记者，独家爆料等爆炸式词眼。

他走过时空气里带有一丝丝的凉凉的味道，和他不笑时的模样相称得很：猫唇紧闭像是在笑，可是如蜜般的眼神确实冷的，和盛满冰块的酒相似越放越无味，身旁被他拉着，亲密的靠着的男人一身的葡萄味，香味冲得刺鼻，已经变成放在酒窖中发酵稍带荤腥的味道，正笑得一脸肉都快挤到一起了，毕竟自己马上就可以和那个被说功夫很好的二宫度过一个愉快的夜晚，一想到身上又不由自主放出了一些信息素。

可是那一丝凉凉的味道存在感高得惊人，挥之不去直往樱井的鼻腔里钻，冲得樱井很不自然的抽了抽鼻子，用手摸了摸鼻头抬起头就看见二宫露出了这个笑，好像在说什么，或者嘲讽什么。但是仔细看就会发现二宫每一句话都在和身旁的男人在聊，虽然眼睛看向各个地方。

“嘛，”樱井把头转回卡座，端起自己的酒抿了一口，一下热辣辣的酒直冲进喉咙，刺激得皱了眉头又松下去，再接着送了一些入口，能听见背后脚步声走远了，熏得让人头昏的葡萄味也走了，唯独那凉丝丝的味道怎么都不肯走，像是要在鼻腔里扎地，激得樱井再灌了一口酒，感受啤酒味冲到鼻腔才冲淡一些。

 

上升的电梯里味道相互纠缠着，葡萄味怎么都敌不过那一些凉，男人开口：“二宫的味道好强......像......”还准备说话的唇被手指制止了：“和我一样，凉凉的。”二宫左手在男人的胸膛上轻轻划过，‘等下你就知道了......’

“叮”的一声，24楼到了，二宫牵着男人的领带，从西装中揪出的领带握在二宫的手中，另一只手掏出房卡“滴”的刷开房间，插入房卡却没有开灯，两个人在黑暗里互相抵着，男人拨开二宫放在自己衣衫上的手：“我们什么时候开始呢”葡萄味像是熟成过头最后从枝头上掉落和土地腐化一般，二宫在昏暗里皱着眉头，偏开一些头，离开男人凭借一点窗帘透出来的光亮走到床头柜位置，挑开柜子拿出线香用打火机点上放进香盒里，能看见缥缈的烟升起男人走过来脸色是沉迷的趋于祈求的献媚：“二宫桑，我们开始吧......”把二宫的手带向自己勃起的欲望，“请填满我......用你......”二宫用手隔着裤子点了点，声音变得如被欲望支配一般：‘忍不住了......’

男人忘了到底是用什么方式完成的整个的过程，但是第二天醒来时真切的感受到了腰和双腿间的不适感，作为欧米加最熟悉的感觉。身旁的位置早就没人了，香盒里躺着燃尽的线香，仔细闻还有一些浅淡的味道，和二宫的信息素都是催人沉沦的迷药。

前戏迷人又漫长，男人挺直又蜷起，只为用身体传递一件事：进来吧，来吧二宫却无视了这一份直接的邀约，肆意的在男人各处挑起火苗，不肯轻易熄灭，烧得男人浑身燥热，想喊叫出声。但是二宫不断的提问让人不容拒绝，男人喘着气断断续续的回答，因情热的汗进了眼没看到二宫眼底藏着的丝丝笑意，勾起唇角，笑得不屑。

看着身下的男人慢慢的被欲望裹挟，二宫从床头柜里掏出了情趣工具，随意的塞进男人身体里，随意的把他的身子摆了又摆，随后掏出来，面无表情的关上，带上门离开房间。

 

对着电脑冷色调的光打在二宫脸上，在键盘上的手飞快打字：关于电力部门的爆点......相叶端着咖啡放在桌上时，二宫看也没看的说： “如果是说我的行为那就不用说了。”“今天那人的味道如何？”相叶是个测试版，闻不到信息素。

从鼻子里“哼”了一声：“你不会想闻到的一串一串烂掉不舍得扔的腐烂葡萄味，”尝了口咖啡提神，“倒是和部门的陈旧腐朽相得益彰。”

 

隔天就见报了，黑红色的巨字标题：电力的黑暗 - 不为人知的腐朽后面署名的仍旧是“二宫和也”四个字。

男人尝试和二宫通话却只有忙音，他不知道他做了什么，他记得的只有腻人快活，全无这些内容。

黑屏的手机进入了一条非设定信息：“谢谢。”好像捉得住，又摸不着头脑。

 

樱井又一次在酒吧看见二宫，这次他坐在吧台，周围围了一圈的人，说着奉承的话，话题中心的二宫一脸无所谓的笑着，或是随声附和几句，倒不像个话题中心人物。樱井瞧见二宫端着酒杯走向自己，右手边的椅子被拉开，二宫坐下后贴着樱井耳语：“优质老师也会来这种地方啊。”樱井没有回复，只是笑着点了点头目送二宫起身，桌面上留了一小滩水痕。

二宫换了个地方还是有人围着，显得刚刚和自己说话时像个虚构的梦，只有水痕表示发生了，这个短暂的一个时光。

那边发出了阵阵欢呼，二宫眯着眼说“香槟。”转过头和服务生说：“和aiba说，香槟。”

“二宫先辈请客可是真的少见！”“谢谢！”“……”在人头攒动中樱井看见二宫朝着自己笑了笑，那种凉凉的味道又开始蔓延般把樱井困住。

这是什么味道呢？

 

樱井发现自己在酒吧的时间都能看见二宫，不是软软的对着那个酒保说笑；就是和不同的女生莺莺燕燕，手靠着沙发，看起来像把女生围在自己怀里，但手只是虚虚的圈着，会笑着说“我不会在这种地方做的……我们更适合柔软的地方……”让女生们红了脸；或者又是和男人聊酒还有其他的话题……几乎除了那个aiba，很难有人能抵挡住二宫散发出来的魅力，因此樱井也很经常的能见到二宫带着不同的人，或男或女进入电梯，然后用房卡刷开房间，发出沉迷的声音，陷在情欲里沉沉浮浮。

相对的，一般进入房间后不出一周时间，总能见到一篇属着“二宫和也”的报道，樱井不知道二宫用的什么办法，大抵是什么惩罚，关于标记什么的换来的内容。

也没觉得有什么不妥，樱井想这种事既然已经发生了总是两个人的决定——一个愿打，一个愿挨，谈不上什么肮脏的手段。既然二宫是alpha而对方是omega那应该在事情变得糟糕前、臣服于自己欲望前知晓结果。樱井一向都提倡的是AO平权，对于双方都无可厚非的内容也不能说是什么欺凌，不过是有人看不惯这种方式或是嫉妒二宫接二连三的爆料，比起这些樱井倒是觉得二宫更应该在意他自身的安全，不知道有多少人想着报复他。

嘛，这到是另一件自己管不上的事了，樱井摇着酒杯，冰块在杯子里碰撞出声,像焦糖色的酒从冰块中流淌。

 

灯光交错，人人都显得有些意乱情迷，不管是alpha还是omega都在用信息素交流，beta们则是被这种气氛给感染，都是一副狩猎和进攻的模样。樱井稍微散发出了一些信息素：沉稳的线香味，这种味道倒是和这个被欲望支配的地方稍显的不符。樱井的鼻子闻到很多很多的味道，却只能感受到一个凉凉的味道直往自己身上钻，那种被缠绕的感觉让樱井稍微硬了起来，明明那个人不会和自己是最佳伴侣，也是个被大部分人感到不屑也不得不佩服的人。

现在那个味道的主人正是人群的焦点，每一个人都在为他的身影而欢呼：二宫在舞台中央跳起了舞，魅惑又性感，还带着不可轻易靠近的疏离，吐出一点舌尖手指从舌尖擦过又碰触自己的脖子，爱到吞噬神思般。二宫的舞没跳多久，当他站到舞台上时原本的舞者都默不作声的退下，变成他一个人的舞台，当动起来时整个人被笼罩在变幻莫测的色彩里，冷漠的爱人是最佳定义，让你爱上他，然后被人抛弃，最后还甘之如饴。

也确实是这么一颗毒药，樱井想。

酒喝多了，舞台上的二宫也离开了，樱井向厕所走去，却听见里面传来了小声的啜泣，樱井站在厕所外定住脚步不敢往前，那哭声细细的，时停时续的，好像小狗的哭泣。“没事吧？”还是出声问了句，哭声没停，还传来了开门的声音，里面走出来的是还留有泪痕的二宫，在洗手处碰见樱井时就径直离开。合着这泛黄的灯光和带着泪的脸，樱井觉得二宫是个瓷娃娃，让人爱，下了重手又碎得没法拼。樱井想追上二宫，想和他放出信息素互相碰撞，哪怕两个人只是用手也可以。头一遭产生这种念头，自嘲的笑了，走出隔间站在镜子前接了捧水浇到自己脸上。

 

“樱井教授，这是二宫记者，那个很有名的记者。”带二宫过来的人这样介绍二宫，樱井笑着点了点头，“久闻大名。”伸出手给二宫，对面的人没有笑也没有伸手，只是说“我也听说樱井教授很久了。”

两个人坐下，另一个人退出带上了门。两个人谁都没先开口，樱井瞧着二宫不像平时的模样，整个人都是白的，白到像时重病初愈的人，唯有眼眶下泛着粉色，是大哭后的痕迹，从来没见过这种样子的二宫，连那种凉凉的味道都褪去，整个人坐在沙发里更像个瓷人。

“看够了吗？看够了我就开始提问了。”二宫出声。“对不起。”樱井大大方方的承认了自己在看二宫的事，也没什么好躲的。

旁边的录音笔在工作，二宫只是对着记录本单纯的发问，手上没有拿笔倒是捏着几张扑克牌。樱井一丝不苟的回答每个问题，都被录音笔忠实的记录，二宫等最后一个回答之后起身，欠了欠身收起录音笔就往外走。

背影像个小老头，怎么都和平时的模样不同，连刚刚樱井故意放出自己的信息素对面的人都没有任何表情的变动，只有捏着扑克牌的手稍微扇动。

 

仍旧是酒吧，迷离的色彩撒在每一个人脸上，樱井已经两周没有见到二宫了。故意端着酒坐到吧台问那个aiba的酒保，也没有答案，只是千篇一律的回答：“樱井桑，二宫桑的事我们都管不到的，不是吗？”

确实如此，但是樱井像是被人下了咒般只想找到他，想做什么不知道，见到了想要干什么不知道，或者只是单纯想知道他的变化。

“二宫桑的技术是真的很好啊！一个晚上都在用不同的方式……”“对对对！”“后入时候的那个强烈震动感……”“……不知疲倦的感觉……”樱井的耳朵里突然充斥着这些下流的交流，“二宫”这两个字以高频率出现在耳旁，樱井心里腾起一团火，无处发，又还想听他们的话，自己火上浇油般自虐。

他技术好，他不得停，他……他、他、他，二宫，和他樱井比起来又怎样。

 

踏进电视台的时候还以为自己看错了，台长身边的人不是二宫是谁——笑得如春风，眉眼都是扬起的，那好看的唇和猫一样。

等接受完采访已经很晚，樱井被人叫住，是这次的AD，停下脚步问“怎么了？”“刚刚二宫先生要我们转达您，关于您的采访会晚些出。”道过谢回神思索觉得不对劲，怎么这种事要这样转达，酒吧或者大学里哪里亲口说不好吗，两个人也称不上什么再也不见要这样传话。

夜色渐重，樱井往居酒屋走，还有同伴在等自己，这个问题暂时不予计较。

撩开居酒屋的门帘时，小原的声音传过来：“翔你真的很慢啊，不愧是大忙人。”抬头看见小原身边还坐着一个男人，有着捉人视线的眉毛。走过去坐下时为自己的迟到道歉简单做了个自我介绍，小原拍着那个浓眉男人的肩说：“这是松本润，你叫他J就可以了。我和他是大学同学。”“我是二宫的主编，供职于《周刊新春》。”

樱井怔怔的伸出手握上松本的手，心里想着这一天还真的和二宫有缘。

推杯换盏间J像是有些喝多的一茬一茬的说：“Nino真的……累……”打了个酒嗝，往樱井身边坐了坐，“明明可以不用这样的……你的稿子……会发的……”

樱井捏了捏眉头，稿件不是问题，怎么都在和自己强调稿件。自己这个大学教授也没那么在意出人头地，倒是被人称为“优质老师”才会觉得困扰。不过是一个人文社科的老师，不知怎么就被人推上这样一种境界，是不是和二宫有什么相似之处？

 

当看见二宫的身影时，樱井觉得自己该做些什么了。

把酒放在二宫的眼前，从背后圈住二宫，同样贴着二宫的耳朵说：“记者，我的…稿件呢？”被圈住的人转过头抬起眼看着樱井，“在我手机里，想看吗？”

眼波变得潋滟，樱井的世界里只有那种味道——原来这是薄荷味，终于找到了。

头一次没有在电梯里接吻，二宫一副神情松懈的模样，好像提出“要吗”这个问句的人不是自己，樱井一直握着二宫的手，另一只手游走在二宫的脸上，二宫觉得痒又不想让这手停下也就随了樱井，那手在小巧的鼻子停住，蹭了蹭，“可真是可爱。”

“卡在……”话还没说完樱井的手就伸进二宫的裤子里掏出卡刷开房间。

关上房间门时，线香的味道充满了二宫的鼻腔，不是平时惯用的手段，而是压在自己身上的樱井的味道。

 

樱井吻得最多的是二宫的唇，像蜂蜜在采蜜，像吃蜜的熊，吻得二宫产生了溺水般的感觉，呼吸都变得没有章法，鼻子被樱井捏住，只能从他的唇里渡点氧气来维持。

另一个手还垫在腰下，或重或轻的掐着二宫的腰肉，又或者跑到前面在肚皮上作画，只是怎么都不肯靠近胀大的欲望。

二宫借着樱井松开自己鼻子时反客为主，把樱井压在自己身下。为了回馈刚才的服务，二宫低下头，来到樱井的腰下轻轻的、缓慢的含住了樱井的欲望，隔着一层布料用牙咬住抵住往里咽，还要坏心眼的咬紧又松开。

看着在自己胯间的头，樱井把二宫捞起来一些换成两人头尾相对的姿势，用自己手摸着二宫变大的欲望一点点抬头，用手模仿抽插的动作，惊得二宫突然咬紧了樱井，带着手速也加快，一个手上突然沾满了白色的粘液，而二宫来不及退出咽喉也吞了些流出来的津液，挂在嘴角显得分外的勾人。

樱井把手里的粘液聚在一起，让二宫看着，又把二宫嘴边自己的津液刮下，两者合在一起被樱井点了点送进舌尖试了试：“腥的。”

登时二宫的耳朵红了红，樱井把这浑浊的黏稠液体弄在两个人的手上，都呈面对面坐着涂在勃起的性器上，嘴唇还凑过来讨一个吻。

 

踩着地毯准备先放水把两个人都给清洗一下的时候，樱井被二宫外套里露出的文件上的图标给带走了注意：是医院的图标，樱井没办法的控制自己从兜里拿出这份报告单，却被上面的文字给震惊。回过头看着躺在被子里缩成一团的二宫，轻轻走过去俯下身，不带任何情欲的吻了吻二宫的额头，把刘海拢到一边，看着毫无防备的睡颜，在漫长的岁月里你忍耐得很痛苦吧。

不知道是什么契机让樱井喜欢上二宫的，大概，是那时候偶然的看到二宫斜坐在酒吧的沙发上，眼底晦涩不明。笑着，闹着的人经过他的身边时他只是用手单撑着头，不知道是在笑还是不屑的模样，不似这气氛，又觉得离开这气氛无处可去。

二宫悠悠转醒，开口声音还有些哑：“看到了吧。”说的没头没尾的一个肯定句，樱井笑着答：“嗯。”

床上的人张开手像是在求一个拥抱，樱井俯下身让二宫缠在自己身上，双手托着那小巧的屁股进了浴室。两个人身体沉进水里时，樱井摸着二宫的身体，轻轻的说：“再来一次”二宫用行动代替回答，带着樱井的手摸向自己的下体，“那请填满我。”

在水里很容易进入，在水里两个人采用后入的方式，樱井很容易就把自己送进最深处，两只手在二宫的胸口作乱，樱井的嘴靠着二宫的耳朵，舔舔那发红的耳廓，用气声问：“标记”点点头又摇摇头，樱井了然，用这样的体位抱着二宫从水里起来，路过镜子时二宫瞧见自己这样一幅模样，两个人都是赤身裸体，自己的下体突起看起来寂寞得很，樱井的手从自己肩下穿过，摸着乳头直挺挺。

脸碰到床单时，两者还连在一起时二宫被樱井打转变成了最传统的面对面位置，樱井又吻了上来，从额头吻到锁骨，二宫听见樱井的声音：“你那天那个舞总让我觉得你就该是我的。”二宫不甘示弱的亲上樱井的眼角‘是吗......’尾音一下被切断，下面很肯定的被打开了生殖腔，樱井却没有继续，好像在等一个允许，甚至稍微退后了一些。

二宫又难受又渴望樱井的深入，腔内的肉紧紧的绞着樱井，樱井这才欺身而上，让自己起身一些好更深入的进入，白色的津液全部撒在生殖器内。等待成结的过程漫长又痛苦，二宫的脸皱到一起，脸上布满了情欲而生的汗水，还有成结的痛苦，樱井只好一下一下的亲着二宫，摸着他的乳尖，企图用其他的快感和痛楚来缓解那种痛苦。

“你没什么好的，但我就是喜欢你。”在最痛苦的时候二宫听见樱井这么说。

 

那张诊断单落到了地毯上，没发出任何声音：

**姓名：二宫和也**

**第二性特征：** **欧米茄**

**信息素：薄荷**

**症状：双向情感障碍（躁郁症）**

 


End file.
